founders heirs
by sari5156
Summary: Its Harrys 6th year at hogwarts and 4 new students will be joining them.These 4 new students aren't any run of the mill students no they are 4 very special students.Will these 4 new students help Dumbledores plan of inter house unity or spread them furthe
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I own none of the harry potter characters,although I wish I did.So don't sue me because if you do I have nothing to give you.

SUMMARY: It is Harrys sixth year at hogwarts and 4 new students will be joining them.These 4 new students aren't any run-of-the-mill students no they are 4 very special students(I am not gonna tell you why cause that would just ruin it).Will these 4 new students help Dumbledore finally achieve his goal of inter-house unity,or will they just make the rift between the 4 houses bigger?

A/N:this story is completely AU.YAY this is my first fic,but i don't think it will be good because it is my first fic and I am a crappy writer.But the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I typed it.I also want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Julia,because you have been such an awesome friend since we first met. :P

Title-founders heirs

Author-Sari5156

**chapter 1:**

**birthday**

It was 11:59,July 30th and every house on Privet Drive was completely dark except for number 4.There was one light on in that house, and it was on in the smallest room in the house. Inside that room Harry Potter,the-boy-who-lived sat on his bed looking at his alarm clock waiting for 12:00 to come.It was a custom for Harry to sit up and wait for midnight so that he could celebrate his birthday.

As the clock turned to 12:00 it started to beep.

Harry sighed and looked out the window to see if hedwig was coming.Soon after harry heared tap,tap,tap so he went to go open the window.Four owls flew in when he opened the window.Hedwig,Pig,a barn owl,and a very offical looking great horned owl landed on his desk.Harry walked over to the owls to take the letters from them.

First he went to hedwig and took hermiones present and letter from her pro-offered leg.Hedwig took off and flew into her cage to have a drink.Next Harry went over to Pig and took his present and letter from Ron off Pigs leg.'I am surprised that Pig could cerry the letter PLUS the present,he was such a small owl'.Pig then joined hedwig in her cage and strted to eat a bit of food.Then Harry went to the barn owl and took the bag and note from him knowing that this present was from hagrid.The barn owl then flew out of the window back to hogwarts. Harry then went to the great horned owl and took the letter from it and the owl flew out the window too.

'I wonder who this is from?'harry thought.

Harry then turned over the envelope and a feeling of worry set in when he seen the offical ministry seal on the back.'Must be my O.W.L results,I will leave those for last'

Harry took the letter from hermione and opened it then started to read:

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!

I hope your summer hasn't gone too bad.I just got back from France a couple days ago.We had so much fun!

We got your letter yesterday,and it's good to know that the dursleys more pleasent to you.

The order hasn't told us anything new yet,so we don't have anything new to tell you.

What happened at the Ministy of Magic is not your fault Harry.I REAPEAT IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!If it is any ones fault it is Bellatrix's and Voldemorts!Please don't feel guilty for what happened.

Love,

Hermione

(p.s. I hope you like your present)

No,Harry couldn't let himself think about him,as long as he didn't think about what hapened and he pushed it to the back of his mind he was ok.But this time it was not working and raw emotions rose to the surface."Sirius...,"Harry said quietly "I have only known you for 2 years and you were already ripped from my life.I am so sorry."Silent tears started to slip down Harry's face.Harry took a deep breath,wiped his tears away and reached to open Hermiones present to him.

Harry opened hermiones present to find another box of eagle quills and some sweets from France.' good thing 'Mione gave me those quills because I was running low'Harry then reached under his bed,lifted up the board under his bed,and placed hermiones gifts uner the board.

Next harry went to open Hagrids present.Hagrids present to Harry was some rock cakes.Like Hermiones present he put it under the board then read the note.The note read:

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday Harry.I hope that you have a good summer.

See you when school starts,

Hagrid

Harry went over to Rons present and read the letter he sent.

Hey Mate,

How's your summer been so far?Mine has been good.I hope that those relatives of yours are still treating you good 'cause if their not then the order will have to come pay a visit.(We would come and get you but right now everyone is being really serious about your protection at your aunts,so we wouldn't be able to come get you.)

Oh ya,Dumbledore agreed that you could come over the Burrow for the last week of holidays.Hermione is gonna be staying for the last week too.Some one from the Order will be there to pick you up to come over.. We can go to diagon alley together and get our

textbooks.Hermione wants us to wait for you to get to our house to tell you what we got on our O.WL.'s.I don't even know what Hermione got on her O.W.L.'s,she won't tell me.I guess I shouldn't tell you mine,you will have to wait 'till you come over.When we go to diagon alley we can visit the twin's joke shop.They are doing really well!

I hope that you have a happy birthday!

Good luck on your owls

Ron

Now Harry couldn't wait until the last week of summer holidays to see Ron and Hermione again!Reaching over Harry picked up Ron's present and tore it open.Inside were some Honeydukes sweets and some stuff that Harry asumed were from Fred and George's joke shop.

Putting that stuff under the board he reached for te final letter.Picking it up he turned it over,opened the seal and lifted the letter out.'My whole carrer as an auror lies in this one letter.More specifically what I got on my potions Mark.'Dread crept in as Harry thought of what he would do after school if he didn't get accpeted into the NEWT potions class.Harry Unfolded the parchment and read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS:

passing marks:Outstanding(O)

Exceeds Expectations(E)

Acceptable(A)

failing marks:Poor(P)

Dreadful(D)

Troll(T)

HARRY JAMES POTTERS RESULTS:

Astronamy:A

Care of Magical Creatures:E

Charms:O

Defense Against the Dark Arts:O

Divination:D

Herbology:E

History of MagicD

Potions:E

Transficuration:O

Harrys hearts dropped like a rock as he read that black E scrawled after his potions mark.All his hopes of being an auror went down the drain.Sitting on the bed Harry dropped hid head into his hands.Now he had no idea what he wanted to do after school was finished.All of his hopes gone because of him not being able to study harder for his stupid potions exam!He was just about ready to cry when all of a sudden there was a big poof of fire and Fawkes sat on the edge of his bed,note tied to his leg.

Fawkes waled over to Harry and nudged him in the side.Looking up Harry reached out and took the letter from Fawkes' leg.While stroking Fawkes' feathers on his head he read the note from the headmaster:

Dear Harry

Regarding your potions mark,which I believe you got an exceeds expectations on you will be attending professor Snape's NEWT level potions class.So buy the text books for the NEWT level potions class.But mind you though you have to keep up good marks.

Have a good summer

Professor Dumbledore

Fawkes left in another firey poof.Harry jumped up off the bed and yelled a triumphant "YES!"

As Harry closed his window and changed into his pajamas he thought'Thank you so much headmaster.'Turning off the lamp,taking off his glasses and climbing into bed Harry thought'Boy Snape is gonna be so mad that I got into his NEWT potions class!'with that final thought Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

There i got that chapter done!It took me a couple hours to type up.Kind of a happy/sappy ending huh?

Next post:In a week or two

Remember to R/R please:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters,they all belong to the wonderfully talented J.K Rowling

Thank you to all my reviewers!I love you so much,you are what feeds my will to write!The story is starting off slow but it will pick up soon ok?I am sorry for all of the spelling and grammar errors last chapter!I was typing it up at like 1 in the morning so I was really tired and my brain wasn't working as well,lol.

I am not sure how long this story is gonna be yet

I want to dedicate this chapter to my friends levi and sydney you guys are awesome!

well now my ramblings are over so on with the chapter!

**chapter:2**

**at the burrow**

Finally Sunday had arrived and now Harry was packing all his stuff up to go to the Burrow.Harry was so happy that he would be able to get away from his aunt,uncle and cousin!After gathering all his items up that were beneath the board under his bed and putting them in trunk,locking hedwigs cage he headed downstairs to wait for who ever was going to come and get him.

Walking into the living room found the dursleys sitting in there watching t.v.,Vernon turned his head from the screen to look at Harry.

"And just where do you think you are going?"Vernon groweld.

"I am going over to the Weasleys and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"Harry exclaimed.

"Do you think I am going to feel threatened by you,you _freaks_!I think not!"Vernon said standing up and advancing on Harry while Dudley and Petunia watched.

Harry glared at Vernon then went and opened the door only to run into Remus Lupin.

"oof!" said Harry as he fell down on his butt.

"Oh,why hello Harry" Remus said while extending a hand to help Harry up."I am here to take you to the Burrow now."

Harry taking Remus' offered hand and rubbing his sore butt said "Thanks,and sorry for running into you"

"No problem Harry,and thats alright!"Remus said while smiling.

Just then Vernon entered the entrance way and yelled "You will not be taking him with you!He will not be going back to that freaky school!"

"You'd think that wouldn't you"Remus replied then took Harrys trunk and started to walk down the path.

Harry picked up hedwigs cage and walked after Remus.Harry then looked back to see that Vernon had started to run(or attempt at running)down the path after them.

Remus then grabbed Harrys arm(seeing as they were at the end of the driveway) and aparated them to the Burrow.

After the feeling of being squashed like a pancake subsided,Harry looked around and smiled at seeing the Burrow again.

"Well come on Harry,Molly is just finishing making supper right now so lets go in and have something to eat"Remus said.

"Ok" Harry replied.'I just love mrs.Weasleys cooking!It will be nice to finally eat until I am full again'Harry thought with a smile remembering that the Dursleys only game him some food definitley not enough to make him full.

Harry wasn't even in the house for 5 seconds and he was already getting attacked with hugs.

"How are you?"

"Are you ok?"

"Did the Dursleys treat you ok?"

"What did you get on your OWLS?"

"Woah"Harry exclaimed,holding up his hands and backing away from every one."One at a time please!"

A hand fell on Harry's shoulder.Harry turned around to find Remus smiling softly at him."Well Harry I should be heading back to the headquarters now,see you later."Remus then flooed to Grimauld place.

"harry come sit down,we were just about to have some lunch"Mrs.Weasley said while putting a bowl of home made chicken soup in front of a place for Harry.

"Thanks"Harry said as he sat down and started to eat his soup.

After lunch Harry,Ron and Hermione were in Rons room talking.

So Harry,how have you been mate?"Ron asked.

"Great"Harry lied with a smile.During summer he was still not given very much food,only enough so that he wouldn't tell the order.He was still tesed by his cousin and he still had alot of chores to do.Not to mention that the only free time he had(which was when the dursleys went to bed)to work on his homework.Not a very interesting summer,but now things would be better!

"Well what did you get on your OWLS Harry?"Hermione asked curiously.

"i got an A in Astronomy,a E in Care of Magical Creatures,an O in Charms,an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts,a D in divination,An E in Herbology,a D in History of Magic,an O in Transfiguration,and an E in Potions"Harry stated.

"Oh thats great Harry!"Hermione exclaimed hugging him."But does that mean you can't be an auror since you can't go into the Advanced level potions?"

"Uhh...actualy no,Dumbledore sent me a letter saying that I could go into Advanced potions,I just have to keep my marks up"Harry said.

"Thats great Harry,but you know that means tou are gonna have to work extra hard in potions and keep up your marks.No more slouching off in class Harry,I will make sure you don't"Hermione scolded him.

Ron started to laugh"your in for it now Harry!"

Harry smiled"so Ron what did you get on your tests?"

Ron pulled out his marks sheet"Well I got an A Astronomy,a E in Care of Magical Creatures,a E in Charms,am O in Defense Against the Dark Arts,a D in Divination,an A in Herbology,a D in History of Magic,an E in transfiguration,and an A in potions"

"So I guess that means that you aren't gonna be an auror with me then?"Harry asked disheartedley.

"No sorry mate,but I know what I am gonna do when I am done school though.I am gonna try out for the Chudley Cannons!"Ron exclaimed.

"Well that's great that you know what you are gonna do!"Harry said happy for his friend.

"Honestly Harry,you and Ron should have done alot better in History of magic.A D is not a very good mark"Hermione stated

"What about our Divination mark?"Ron asked,apparentley that was the wrong thing to say because Hermione glared at him.Then Ron remembered what happened in their third year.

"How can we pay attention Hermione,when Binns talks in themost boring monotone I have ever heared!It's so easy to fall asleep,because he is so boring!"Harry exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

Ron patted Harry on the back"I have to agree with you 100 on that one mate"

Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like boys."well on my exams I got an O in everything except for Defense Against the Dark Arts,I got an E"Hermione said then started to sob,"I can't believe I got an E this is so horrible!"

"It's ok 'Mione an E is still a realy good mark"Ron sai while rubbing her back.

"Yah 'Mione,and everyone knows you are the smartest witch of the age!"Harry pitched in.

"Ok,I guess,thanks guys"Hermione sniffed and wiped her face of her sleeve.

"Tomorrow we are going to be going to Diagon Alley"said Ron.

"Ok,well I am going to go to bed now guys,see you tomorrow"Hermione got up off Rons bed and headed for the door.

"Wait Mione,it's only 9:30!"Ron exclaimed.

"Yah,so I imagine your mom is going to get us up early for shopping"Hermione replied."God night guys"she then walked out the door across to Ginny's room.

Harry got up and closed the door"Yah we should go to bed,we won't want to be tired for shopping tomorrow"He put on his pajamas and crawled into the cot that had been placed in Ron's room for Harry.

"Night Ron"

"Night Harry"

well finally here is chapter 2!Yay go me!And yes I know it took forever,but my muse ran away and now I finally found it again!

chapter 3 should be up soon(unless my muse runs away again,I hope not,tricky little buggers!)

Remember to R/R please:D


End file.
